


Unorthodox

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gun Violence, M/M, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is one too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox

Deep red wine seeped into the sharp edge of the rug, pooling on the slick tiled floor. The liquid snaked away, shying from its once smooth prison that now laid dead, a shattered life of what it once had been. Silence screamed as it observed the scene before it, furious at the soft click from the meager double doors the worker shut behind them. Clock hands marched bravely on, loyal to their duty no matter the possible glares they could receive later on.

Dark colours bloomed against the pale canvas, settling along with sickly light yellow. The canvas’ welfare was disregarded by the colours, stealing the breath from the art connoisseur. Such a view brewed stale emotions within the viewer as they meticulously contemplated their next move.

“Who did this..?” Xephos’ eyes shifted riskily along the subject of attention. “Who did this to you Ridge?”

“A nobody, it doesn’t matter. I’ll heal soon,” The subject avoided eye contact, paying more mind to the shattered glass, “And they will get there’s.”

“You’re damn right they will. They’ve gone form a nobody to enemy number one. They’re a dead man!” Xephos spun on his heel to snap around to the back of his desk. Yanking open the bottom drawer with little care to the furniture, Xephos rammed his hand into the storage compartment and violently snatched out a steel pistol. “They’re fucking dead. Actually, they’re worse than dead. I’ll kill them _my _way.” He grinned wickedly as he slammed a box of loose bullets onto the desk.__

__As he proceeded to fiercely shove the ammo into the open chamber Ridge sighed, “There’s no need to get over worked. We can sort this out later.”_ _

__“Ridge..!” Xephos twisted around to face the other, “Don’t you fucking stop me!” Giving the chamber of the gun a swift spin he locked it back into place, “This shit faced fucker is going to bleed for what he did.” Xephos look down the nose of his gun, pointing steadily at the doors testing the calibration._ _

__“It was just one lucky punch. One hit, that’s all.” Ridge cautiously approached to the man’s side, “The bastard had one lucky swing. We can worry about it later.”_ _

__“Once is one too many. He must die.” The tall man slammed the gun onto the desk and began to busy himself with shucking off his coat._ _

__“Xeph…” Ridge’s voice was ignored as Xephos concentrated more on his appearance, “Sweetie…” Ridge purred raising a hand to the other’s cheek._ _

__“And don’t you fucking sweetie me.” Xephos hissed lowly as he slapped away the hand, “These walls aren’t actually sound proof you lunatic.”_ _

__Ridge sighed and took a wary step back, “At least I’m not shouting like you are. The only lunatic I see here is you.” He crossed his arms, leering at the gun, “Don’t lower yourself to the level of a madman just to satisfy your need for control.”_ _

__“Don’t you fucking start,” Xephos rotated his hands around, palms together, “I’m fucking concerned for your wellbeing and you’re acting like an ungrateful fuck! Don’t try and be an all knowing asshole because you have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about!”_ _

__Advancing himself dangerously close into Xephos’ personal space Ridge couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling the other shiver against him. Aligning his nose with Xephos’ ear Ridge whispered out: “I’m pretty sure we both know that I, out of all the people in the world, know more about you than you want to be publicly known…” Ridge skimmed his hands up the sides of Xephos’ ribcage, “Sometimes I wonder if you choose to forget that.”_ _

__“You..!” Xephos lurched away from Ridge’s touch almost out of fear, “You God damn-“_ _

__Slicing through the air Xephos raised his hand to sit menacingly above before Ridge quickly cut in: “What?! Are you going to make it so I have a fucking pair?! Go ahead! Show me how much you care about my ‘wellbeing’! Show me exactly what you think of me, exactly how much I _disgust_ you. Why don’t you shoot me through the fucking head while you’re at it, be done with me why don’t you.” Ridge reached out to grab onto the threatening hand and gripped tightly to Xephos’ wrist, “I’m not your fucking pet! I’m not part of your property. Sorry I’m the one thing in your life you can’t fucking control!” He fiercely yanked Xephos towards him and tried to use to other hand to grab his shoulder but missed by an inch as Xephos wriggled out of reach.__

____Xephos heaved out hot breaths, trying to steady himself using his desk for support, “God dammit!” He slammed a heavy fist onto the marked surface, “God fucking dammit Ridge! Why do you keep doing this to me?” He continued to pant severely as he tried to process the situation._ _ _ _

____“Because,” Ridge craned his neck to the side, “You _need_ me. And sometimes you have to be reminded of that from time to time; else you go on your power hungry trips.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t fucking need you!” Xephos spat, gripping back onto his pistol, “Gah! It’s like you’ve been designed to fuck with me.”_ _ _ _

____“More like fuck you,” Ridge snickered, blowing loose strains of hair out of his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Shut up!” Whipping the gun up from its resting place, Xephos pointed it squarely at Ridge, “I cannot believe I’ve scarified so much for you. For this,” He swung the gun around to gesture at the man, “And what do I get? I get to be the centre of gossip in the R &D department and have a muddied conscious, that’s what I get. And I ask myself, was it really worth it? Maybe during the moment, during those seconds where I threw everything away, yeah, yeah it was _so_ worth it,” He scanned over the smug features embedded into Ridge’s person, “But for the rest of my fucking life, I’m only going to have regrets. It will have never been worth it.” Xephos flared his upper lip and secured his arm to directly point at Ridge’s head, “Perhaps I should shoot you. Shoot you and be done with it. Then I could continue on with my life, live one I could be proud of, one where I wouldn’t have to shy away from the public in _shame_.” Xephos narrowed his eyes at the last word, clicking the safety off._ _ _ _

____Smiling, Ridge came closer, “So the truth comes out. So glad I finally get to hear it. Though I’m pretty sure it’s your own fault the public avoids you.” Calm hands slipped up to gently push at the gun, “Never knew I caused you so much ‘shame’ as you put it. I always thought with your career choice you’d be filled with apathy.” Ridge pressed his forehead into the cold metal, holding steady. “Put me down Xeph. Shoot me!” He rubbed his head against the gun, “Do it! Pull the trigger; be done with me like you’ve always wanted. It’ll be so easy for you to just end me. One touch of the gun, and I’ll be gone.”_ _ _ _

____Xephos pulled a gruesome smile along his lips, “Always one for the theatrics even at the very end, aren’t you Ridge?” He took in a calming breath, “One click, you’re right, that’s all it will take.”_ _ _ _

____“A part of me wonders if I’ll be missed.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Xephos pressed the gun deeper into Ridge’s skin, “I won’t miss. It’s a direct shot.”_ _ _ _

____Ridge chuckled lightly, raising his hands up to the gun once more, “Let me make sure you don’t,” He wrapped his fingers around the front of the gun to bring it down to his lips, “I am always for you, Xeph…” Ridge parted his lips and took the barrel of the gun into his mouth. His tongue settled comfortably against the underbelly of steel weapon as his eyes slid shut. The pistol tasted bitter, a ghastly cleaning solution still lingering on the metal. He took a deep breath through his nose to release the air slowly. He could hear the shift of Xephos’ shirt and an audible sigh as he waited._ _ _ _

_____**Bang.** _ _ _ _ _

____Silence again amused itself with the objects of the room. Filtered flat air pushed through the venting system breathing new life into the situation. A harsh clatter echoed along the walls as the pistol fell form Xephos’ fingers, nestling close to the tiles. Spreading his arms out wide and planting his legs, Xephos welcomed the collapse of Ridge’s body. The weight shifted against him as he gripped tightly to Ridge’s coat. Xephos pushed his face deep into the copper locks to breathe in the fleeting smell that was, Ridge._ _ _ _

____His hand fumbled trying to find anything to clutch onto, “Ridge…” He whined the name as he gracelessly dropped to his knees. Probing his fingers around the bottom of Ridge’s skull he could feel the warm exposed flesh, the feeling made the man quiver. He pushed his palm to the opening as if making a futile attempt to patch. “Ridge, Ridge…” He murmured the name like salvation as if the divines would mend it all. He suffered a look at Ridge’s fading face, his eyes still firmly shut, but the colour was slowly trickling away. “Ridge, wake up…” His voice squeaked as his hands pulled at Ridge’s cheeks, the skin pliable under his touch. He traced his thumb along the prominent cheekbone, under the black eye to wind down to the bottom lip. He mouthed Ridge’s name again as he pressed their lips together. Xephos could taste the gunshot residue as his tongue slipped against the inner cheeks, the flesh was almost charred from the heat the gun produced._ _ _ _

____“It’s time to wake up now,” Xephos pushed to coat away to seize Ridge’s hip, still using his other hand to grip into the wounded head, “I’m tired of the melodrama.” Blood glided down Xephos’ fingers, clinging to the hair on his arm. “If you’re not going to wake up now I’ll leave you on the floor, so wake the fuck up!”_ _ _ _

____Air swooped into Ridge’s throat as if there was a fishbone caught between the contracting muscles. His numb fingers twitched sporadically, clawing fruitlessly as Xephos’ shirt. Ridge’s eyes shifted from side to side underneath his eyelids while Xephos watched eagerly as the familiar red particles gathered. They brought along the scent of bile and more freshly spilled iron enriched blood; Xephos welcomed the stench by opening his mouth to breathe it all in. He could feel Ridge’s heart beat at an irregular pace, the motor of the man pumping blood once again. A wheeze left Ridge’s lungs producing a groan as it slipped through his teeth._ _ _ _

____Xephos waited impatiently, sensing ahead of time as the skin at the back of Ridge’s skull began to weave together like spiders threads. He shifted his hands to Ridge’s shoulders to watch the regeneration process with a critical lens. “Ahhhhh…” Ridge whimpered, “That hurt I hope you know.” He complained, eyelids straining to open._ _ _ _

____“Come here,” Xephos examined the man, pinching at his skin and lifting limbs to test, “You’re healing perfectly fine. Don’t be such a baby.”_ _ _ _

____Ridge pouted his lips and gave a mock cry as he fell into Xephos. Pushing himself incredibly closer, Ridge tried to speed up his warming process by stealing Xephos’ heat, “Are you feeling better now?” He snuggled his face to the underside of Xephos’ chin._ _ _ _

____“Yes, thank you Ridge.” Xephos brought his arms to lie awkwardly around Ridge, giving enough space to check his head. The wound had sealed cleanly, even the hair that disintegrated had already fully regrown. “I’m so lucky to have you to take my anger out on,” He lightly kissed Ridge’s temple as he began to card his hands through the soft locks; “Stress balls really just aren’t enough.”_ _ _ _

____He could feel a reverberating chuckle bounce through Ridge as he muffled out: “Glad I can help.” Ridge nipped playfully at Xephos’ jawline as he gained control in his arms again, slipping his hands behind Xephos and underneath his belt to reach his bare plump skin, “Does this mean we get to go home early?” Ridge hummed._ _ _ _

____Xephos matched his tone for a response, “Of course. I think we both deserve a good rest.” Xephos’ voice jumped in pitch as Ridge gave an experimental squeeze to the flesh under his fingers, “Ridge..!” He laughed, stroking his arms all which ways down Ridge’s back. “You know…” Xephos started as he felt Ridge move his bites up the side of his face, “I didn’t mean-“ Ridge clipped Xephos’ ear lobe with his canine derailing the sentence._ _ _ _

____“I know you didn’t mean any of that so don’t apologize.” Ridge quipped, relocating his hands to bunch in Xephos’ hair, “It was a good performance for both sides I must say, but I hope you didn’t tire your tongue out too much.” Ridge sucked at his teeth holding a devilish flicker in his eyes. “Now come on, let’s get out of here.” For a man who was clinically dead only minutes prior, he jumped up to his feet at lightening’s speed._ _ _ _

____“Gods I love you.” Xephos sprung from his crouched position to pounce into the waiting arms. Each crook of their body’s seemed to snap together in place as their hearts raced. Xephos wasted no time in attaching his lips to Ridge’s to share an overzealous kiss. He pressed his thumbs into Ridge’s neck when he felt the assaulting tongue lash out at his own, searching for a space to occupy that Xephos wouldn’t surrender. Drawing back with vulgar saliva slurping sounds Xephos trailed his hands to Ridge’s forehead, “I should have shot here.” He affirmed pressing into the skin, “Your mouth still tastes like GSR.”_ _ _ _

____“How do you think I feel? I’m the one with it still rolling around in my mouth.” Ridge laughed._ _ _ _

____“We need to get you a case of mouth wash.”_ _ _ _

____“Well look who’s talking! You taste like a corpse and you don’t hear me complaining.” A sneering lipped smile broke out on Ridge’s face, “Do I make a beautiful corpse?”_ _ _ _

____“The best I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing.” Xephos encircled his fingers around Ridge’s nose and brow, “I think next time I want those eyes of your out.” To emphasis his words Xephos blew bubbled air against Ridge’s nose and pulled away with a pop, expressing the noise he assumed they make._ _ _ _

____Pressing closer, a thought gurgled out of Xephos’ conscious, “How about we go find that nobody hmm? We could make it a quick pit stop before home.” He walked fingers along Ridge’s spine as he spun his words forming a vivid picture in his mind, “A little bit of retributive justice, tenfold.”_ _ _ _

____He could feel the scribbled grin etch on Ridge’s features, “That sounds quite lovely. I was actually saving him just for you, knowing you have a few, more questionable field experiments you need to run. I thought he could act as the perfect vic-… subject.” He scoffed at his own change of words. “And I think I know exactly where he’s hiding.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes I do have some research I need to do and I think after his display of…” Xephos feathered a hand down Ridge’s face as he gazed back to where the black eye had once been, now completely erased from the works of the regeneration. “Uncivilized behaviour, he is unfit for society. Not of sound mind at all, so he can’t even sign a waiver. He’s completely fair game.”_ _ _ _

____“The way you deliberate,” Ridge parted from the reeled up man to settle his gaze on the baring white teeth, “Just affirms exactly why I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“You sap,” Xephos teased as he looked over the dried blood on his arm, “Now come on. Let’s get a bit presentable before we introduce ourselves to our, most willing test subject. I think some of the workers could loan me a lab coat.” Xephos picked at the now flaky crimson, “I should get them to clean up your blood splatter too.”_ _ _ _

____Ridge looked over his shoulder to be met with a large spray of sticky plasma, “Yes you don’t want to forget about that. Someone might slip.”_ _ _ _

____“And just wouldn’t that be awful.” Xephos cooed with mock empathy, “But then again, I can always use more lab rats.”_ _ _ _


End file.
